


A Slice of Normal

by FactoryKat



Series: The Mages' Champion and the Healer's Hope - The Wyatt Hawke Collection [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Custom Male Hawke (Dragon Age), Hawke Family (Dragon Age) Feels, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), One Shot, Post-Dragon Age II, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactoryKat/pseuds/FactoryKat
Summary: Anders and Hawke are living quietly in Fereldan again after the events of Dragon Age 2. On a brief outing to the market in Denerim, seeing everyone going about their daily lives brings back fond memories.





	A Slice of Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a visual prompt: https://cdna.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/001/952/306/large/robin-tran-citybuildings-market-2015-06-08v15smaller.jpg

Even despite the haze and humidity bearing down against their backs under a vivid early afternoon sun, Wyatt drew the hood of his cloak a little further over his head, unintentionally pulling hair forward to partially obscure his vision. Where his partner was muttering incoherent somethings under his breath whilst fanning himself, shaking out his cloak to force airflow through his garments, Hawke grinned like a fool. “ _ Someone _ forgot what Fereldan summers were like.”

A noise of disgust escaped the man’s throat, “Why did I agree to come again?” Despite the frown, there was a distinct light in Anders’ amber eyes, a newfound brightness that Wyatt had not seen in their years spent in Kirkwall. Perhaps it was simply the sunlight reflecting in his honeyed gaze, but the healthy flush in his cheeks suggested it was more than that. 

The crunch of gravel under their boots as they walked was swallowed by a cacophony of voices, of doors opening and closing, and of wooden wagon wheels hitting the stone as they raced past. Tall shadows cast by market stalls and by the surrounding structures of Denerim’s village loomed over the center square and provided enough shade along their path to avoid much of the harsh rays and the bright glare of the sun, or at least for his fair-skinned companion. He chuckled, low and sincerely. “It was  _ your _ idea, love. Remember? You said Denerim would have a wider variety of supplies  _ and _ better quality. I wasn’t about to argue.”

“Well, you should have.” He replied, flatly with lips pursed and eyes narrowed as they observed the gathering crowd around the main thoroughfare.

He followed Anders’ glance towards the closest outcropping of stalls and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know about that. Could turn it into an adventure of sorts!”

The heavy sigh he received in response said enough, but it was followed by words Wyatt knew were coming. “What if someone recognizes us? What-”

“What if the templars see us? What if they turn us in? What if, what if - honestly, Anders. If I worried about all that every time I so much as  _ thought  _ about stepping outside-”

“Yes, alright. Shut up. I get the point.” His voice betrayed his words as it cracked with the threat of a laugh and then a groan. “You’re right.  _ Again. _ And it’s starting to get annoying.” 

Wyatt snaked an arm around his beloved’s narrow waist with practiced ease but he continued looking and walking forward. “You love me anyway. Now come on, let’s go see what’s on offer today.”

It was seamless the way they slipped into the teaming group of milling bodies and moved with the flow of the crowd along the stretch of stalls. Fine silks gleamed in the light of the sun hanging high in the horizon, the scent of freshly baked pastries wafted through and settled in the market center and merchants continued shouting about their trades, yearning to be heard over their competitors. At some point, Anders strayed from his side, though not far, to peruse the wares of one stand in particular. Wyatt was content to let him browse, finding nothing of use for his own needs among the present offerings. Truly, just seeing the man excitedly spun up into a mumbling frenzy over things that only a healer would appreciate, made his heart thump in his chest.  _ This is how it should be _ , he thought, relishing in the simple joy, not cowering in fear or hiding away in some remote village hoping they won’t be discovered.

It was a sharp peal of excited laughter that drew his attention away from the stalls in time to see a family pass by in the gap between the two of them. He let his eyes linger only briefly on the smiling face of the father, a tall weather-worn man with crows feet around his eyes and creases at the corners of his lips from smiling often. 

_ Broad shoulders supported a child with wild dark hair and eyes as blue as the sky his small hands reached for. A girl darted out from behind the tall figure with bouncing black braids and a smile to match her brother’s, staring down at her from up on high. Her giggles only increased as she careened into a taller boy with a mane of russet red like his father’s and a face not unlike the others. They joined hands and trotted after a woman just ahead with a heaping brown basket on her arm and a gentle smile on her face.  _

_ “Careful you two, do watch where you’re going!” She called as they continued their path around her in circles with the older child as the pursuant.  _

_ Gravel sprayed from where their footsteps landed. And his father deflected with one arm while holding on to the boy riding his shoulders with the other. The warmth never left his eyes, their color a deep brown, like the rich Fereldan soil beneath their very feet. When the children rushed over towards him, they tugged at his clothes with innocent eagerness. “Papa! You should race us,” the redhead clamored. _

_ He laughed with his chest, the sound deep but sincere and joyful. “I’m afraid you would win, you’re much too fast for me. Here,” he lifted the boy from his shoulders and lowered him to the ground to join his siblings. “Why don’t the three of you race instead. Your mother and I will watch and we will decide who won.” _

_ “I’m the fastest! Watch this-” the child declared once on his own two feet, just before trio erupted into giggles and scampered off towards the open field.  _

Pressure on his shoulders jerking him backward sharply pulled Wyatt from the glimpse into the past and he watched the strangers continue their journey through the market, no longer the vision of familiar faces he remembered. A rickety carriage noisily hurried by, narrowly missing him. “Contrary to what you might think, I cannot heal you if you are a messy smear on the pavement.”

“Oh. Sorry!” He quipped with embarrassed laughter. “I guess I wasn’t paying attention.”

Anders snorted but pressed against his shoulder affectionately. “Cooper for your thoughts then?”

“Mmm, make it a sovereign and I’ll tell you my deepest fantasies.” Wyatt leaned into his lover, nuzzling against his neck playfully, causing Anders to laugh and swat at him with the arm that wasn’t cradling a sack overflowing with purchased goods.

“Oh nevermind. Come on, I think I’ve got everything.”


End file.
